


Make me discover your world [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Make me discover your world [fanart]

Another fanart for an AU I like: ancient Rome.

Here is a fragment of the story :  
Julius Caesar conquered Gaul. The last Gallic cities gradually bend to the authority of Rome.   
Charles is a young interpreter sent to Gaul to negotiate the new laws of the senate to apply.   
He must negotiate with Erik, a tribal leader determined not to submit to the Roman will.  
Obviously, they both will be brought to compromise.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/16012406052073265.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160124060519861369.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160124060520223769.jpg.html)


End file.
